Fire Generation
The power to generate fire. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation. Also Called * Fire Creation * Flame Creation/Generation * Ignition * Pyrogenesis Capabilities The user is able to generate and project fire. Applications *Fire Aura *Fire Blast Variations * Blue Fire Generation * Combustion Inducement * Dark Fire Generation * Flammable Bodily Fluids ** Flammable Blood * Fire Rain Generation * Heat Generation * Inextinguishable Fire * Nuclear Fire Generation * Rainbow Fire Generation Associations * Fire Manipulation * Napalm Generation * Smoke Generation Limitations * Can only create fire, not control it. * May require oxygen. * Abilities may be affected by anger and rage, as the angrier one gets, the more powerful the fire, and more dangerous around the area. Known Users Mythology/Folklore Television/Movies Literature Known Objects *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Mera Mera no Mi (One Piece) *Flame Dials (One Piece) *Pyrokinesis Badge (Psychonauts) *Fire Sword (Secret Saturdays) *Starfire Amber Gem (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) *Star Hanabi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - release.gif|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and can generate enough flames to incinerate an entire town. Fire Mario Fireball.png|Mario (Super Mario) throws a fireball. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could generate flames due to eating the Mera Mera no Mi. Redhawk.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) generating fire in his right hand by using Gear Second and Haki to use Gomu Gomu no Redhawk. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After Ace's death, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Mera Mera no Mi and gained its abilities. File:Princess_Mandie's_Flames.png|Princess Mandie (Fairly Odd Parents) bursting into flames when angered. Fire_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Fire Bomb. Navarm_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Navarm Bomb. Youjutsu Engokujin.png|Huang Ling Ling (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) generating the Fire Hell Circle. Lucia Summons Fire.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summons a ring of explosive fire. Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) generating their clan's signature Fire Release. File:Obito's_Great_Fireball_Technique.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) breathing flames in a roaring fireball. Third Generation_Fire Birgade of Flames.jpg|Unlike Second Generation, Third Generation (Fire Brigade of Flames) are capable of both generating fire and controlling it in various, unique ways. File:Patrick_Pyrokinesis.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) can generate flames of intense heat. File:Renae4_-_Copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) creates flames. Duncan Rosenblatt - Firebreather.jpg|Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) creates flames. Walt Arnold Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) creates fire with his mind. File:633px-TylerFire.jpg|Tyler Michaels (Charmed) is an Archai with the power of create fire, although he was previously believed to be a Firestarter. Coldfire2.JPG|Coldfire (Gargoyles) using the flamethrower in her palm. Cinder Fall fire.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) generates a flame in her palm. File:Nick_Armstrong_Pyrokineis.jpg|Nick Armstrong (The Secret Circle) generating flame. Rikki's Pyrokinesis.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Willow_creates_fire_buffy_vs_dracula.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses a spell to generate fire. KaiFire36.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago) generating fire from his hands. STAR HANABI.jpg|Star Hanabi (Xiaoiln Showdown) XC Hanabi Star2.png|Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) Shouto Todoroki My Hero Academia.png|Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Half-Cold Half-Hot" gives the right side of his body the power to generate ice and his left side to generate fire. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) can generate and project fire from his left hand just like Heatblast Spencer iCarly.gif|Spencer (iCarly) has a bad habit of accidentally starting fires. It's become a running gag on the show for something to often set on fire if Spencer so much as touches it. Flame Hand.png|Almost all of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs have the power to generate fire. King's phoenix.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to call out the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix. Version Flamer.GIF|If Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on the necessary side, General (Marchen Awakens Romance) can turn his hand into a club that generates fire. Eudial.png|Eudial (Sailor Moon Crystal) is able to use fire though her hands Aang firebending.gif|Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) unlike other benders can generate their element from their body. Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Itto Kaso.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) use Hado 96: Single Blade Cremation to create a gigantic katana-shaped inferno. Elizabeth Sherman.jpg|Elizabeth Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) is a powerful pyrokinetic and thermokinetic. Rusty Collins (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics X Men Vol 1 10 001.jpg|Russell "Rusty" Collins/Firefist (Marvel Comics) Totosai (Inuyasha) firebreath.gif|Totosai (Inuyasha) File:manofuego.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) lights up a fireplace. Grimm Excandesco.gif|An Excandesco (Grimm) generating fire from its body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries